Desires Unfolding
by Sweetie100
Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?  
…

Chapter 1

It was their fourth year, when he finally noticed her. Draco was dancing with a fellow Slytherin, Pansy Parksion in fact. Even though Pansy was gorgeous, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Hew beyond jealous of Viktor Krum. After a while, he noticed that Pansy was getting rather tired.

"Let's go." Draco said.

"It is rather dull." Pansy replied with a yawn.

As they were leaving, he seen Hermione storming over to Ronald and Harry. He seen in her eyes that she was furious. He had felt her anger once, he did not intend to feel it again. He and Pansy walked back to the Slytherin common room. For about an hour the two talked about the usual hating Harry Potter and his friends. It started to hurt him to say hurtful words about Hermione.

But after a while Pansy excused herself and went to bed. He waited for a good ten minutes before he got up himself. Instead of going to bed he decided to on a small walk. He left the common room and entered the dungeon hallway. As he began to walk, he started to think about Hermione in her gown. He sighed as he was thinking that he will never have her. His mother had openly discussed this with him in privet. She was behind how he had felt. But his father had found her rather a daft, no matter how intelligent she is. He slipped into the boys restroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

He continued to look at himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He had heard his father talk about the Dark Lord coming back to power and how Draco was supposed to join the Death Eaters. He didn't want that. But how was he supposed to tell his father this, he would break his heart. His mother told him that he needs to follow his heart. She knew her husband's plan and she didn't agree with it. He was so confused on which way to go.

He had nobody to talk about this stuff with. His mind started to wonder if he could trust Hermione to talk to her about all this stuff. Then a memory came back to him. His mother was with him at the train and pointed out Hermione. He had saw her staring at him with eyes, not full of hate but curiosity. He was curious if his mother would rather have him be with her than another Slytherin or pure blood, that his father planned. All he wanted was to be happy. But the question popped into his mind, could he be happy with Hermione. He left the boys restroom and started to walk again. He was almost at the stair case when he heard somebody sobbing. He tried to shake it off but he just couldn't. So he went and investigated. What he saw shocked him to his core.

"Granger?" He asked shocked.

"Malfoy I don't need you to gloat." She said.

He sighed and kneeled beside her. "I'm not her to gloat. I am rather concerned."

She looked up at him. "You are?"

He smiled and offered her his hand. "Yes I am. Let's get you up off this fifthly floor. Do you mind if we go somewhere more private to talk for a bit?"

She nodded in agreement as she took his hand. He helped her up. She brushed herself off and started to follow him. She looked at the back of his head and was curious what was going through it. She had never seen this side of him before. She kind of liked it, if she was to be honest with herself. She chewed on her lip as he led her into what appeared to be a classroom. He looked back at her and saw that she was looking around. She looked rather shocked to see a classroom that she has never seen before.

He continued to watch her as she looked around. After a moment, she meet his eyes. He walked a bit closer to her and smiled a little bit.

"I found it last year by mistake." He said at her shock.

"It's rather interesting. But why did you bring me here?" She asked him.

"Um. You're not going to believe this, but I wanted to apologize Granger." He stated.

"Apologize for what exactly Malfoy?" She sked with her know it all tone.

"I know I have been rather rude and mean since I meet you. I am sincerely sorry for all of that. I guess that my father comes out in me sometimes. But I had no right to call you what I did in our second year." He confessed finally.

"You truly mean this don't you?" She asked

"Yes I do. Do you think you can ever forgive me?" He asked.

She moved closer to him, but just by a hair. "I'll forgive you. On one condition."

"What's that?" He was curious.

"When we are talking to each other please call me by my first name." She stated.

"I can do that. Can we have more, I guess, secret moments like these?" He finally asked.

"Are you being serious? You would risk everything if your caught talking to me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I would actually." He admits.

She looked at with curiosity. She sighed and went and sat down at an empty desk. He sat opposite of her and looked into her chestnut brown eyes. She was kinda of smiling at him and he rather enjoyed it. He himself began to smile a bit. He still wondered if he could trust Hermione. He sincerely wanted to trust her. Just sitting there with her made his heart jump multiple times.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 2. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?  
…

Chapter 2

As usual she was playing with hair as she thought about something. He could tell she was thinking. He cleared his throat. She looked at him.

"Malfoy, why do you want to talk to me for. At least you can be honest." She asked.

"Hermione, please call me Draco." He said as he looked down and rubbed his neck. "I guess I have always wanted to get to know you more. Plus I kinda would like to find a friend, who I can talk to about anything."

She was shocked at how honest he was being. She wasn't sure what to say but she shook her head clear. "Draco, I can listen if you want to talk. I promise I won't say anything. In fact I swear I won't."

Draco looked at her in amazement. If this is all he could have is just a friend, then so be it. He looked her in the eyes and was ready to tell her about what he was feeling towards his father. He was nervous to what he would say. But he had to talk to somebody about everything. He decided to hold off on telling her about his feelings.

"Well, my father is so sure that Voldemort will come back. Me on the other hand, I don't think so." He finally confessed to her.

"Draco, that is strictly your opinion. You don't always have to think what he does. You are your own person." She said to him with kindness in her face.

"I admire how you see things, honestly. But there is something else that my father thinks I should do." He looked down afraid of what she might think.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"He thinks I should become a death eater when Voldemort comes back. But I don't want to become a death eater." He answered her.

She came over by his side and placed a hand on his cheek. "Draco I don't think you could ever become a death eater. Even if you were to become one, I think you would turn back to good. I can see too much good in your eyes."

He looked at her and smiled. "Hermione, you're the only one besides my mother that sees the good in me."

She smiled. "Then how about we be friends, even if it is in secret."  
"That sounds brilliant." He reached up to her hand on his cheek and took it in his. Then he held her hand.

She let him hold his had for a while. She thought it was rather nice. He continued to look into her eyes. He smiled and then realized that he was holding her hand for too long.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to make it weird." He said as she let her hand go.

"Draco it's fine. It was rather nice." She admitted and smiled.

"Thanks for the talk, it helped me out a bit." He said and smiled.

"Not a problem. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She replied to him.

They continued to talk for about an half hour about multiple things. They even laughed a bit. They had lost track of time until they both started to yawn. He got up and helped her up as well.

"Do you want to meet her again in a couple days?" She asked him.

"Yeah that would be nice. This is really nice." He smiled as he replied to her.

She smiled as he was walking her to the door. She turned to him and looked at him with her gorgeous eyes. She went towards him and gave him a hug. He felt like he should at least hug her back. So, he hugged her back and everything felt right. They said their good nights as she left. After a couple minutes, he left and as he was walking he seen her look back at him. He smiled a little and she did the same.

After he seen her turn a corner and leave. He went back to the Slytherin common room. When he entered the room, he saw Crabbe and Goyle. They spotted him and looked at him. He quickly put his smile aside and went and sat across from them.

"So what were you two discussing?" He asked them.

"We heard that Granger was yelling at Potter and Weasley." Crabbe replied.

"What were you up to?" Goyle asked.

"Pansy was tired and went to bed. So I went for a walk for a while." He told them.

"Is that all?" Crabbe asked.

"Yes you nit wit. What the hell is with questions. You know if we could do spells I would hex you for questioning me for no reason. You both know I hate that." Draco told them with a scowl on his face

The two apologized and so they started to talk about random things that they had heard all around school. The boys scoffed about the rumor about Hermione and Viktor. Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to believe to it or not. He acted as if he was making fun of her and it sadden him to do so. After a couple of hours of talking about rumors and what not; Crabbe and Goyle went up to the boys dormitory. He waited for a couple of moments before he replayed his little evening with Hermione. He started to smile. He wasn't sure where this would take them, but he was hoping that it would evolve into something much more.

He couldn't help but to smile at the thought. He thought about how kind she was when he confided in her about all the things that was bugging him. He loved the way she smiled and giggled. He knew he was in trouble with all these thoughts, but he knew his feelings for her was growing just by that one little bit of time together.

Finally about midnight he gave up and got up. He went up to his bed in the boy's dormitory. He fell asleep rather quickly and in his dreams he was dreaming about her. That nights rest was the best be had gotten in weeks. He slept the night away like a newborn baby would.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 3. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?  
…

Chapter 3

Draco woke up the next morning with a smile still upon his face. He got up and put on his bath robes. Then he went and took his shower and was able to make himself stop smiling. But the thing was that he didn't want to stop. He then got dressed and made himself look like the proper pure-blood. His hair in his signature slick back style. He walked to Professor Snape's classroom since it was potions for his first class. He was actually their before anyone else, well somebody else was there. Hermione was sitting in her usual seat just reading her book. He walked behind and accidently bumped her. She looked back at him.

"Draco, Hi." She said with a warm smile.

"Hi Hermione." He said as he quickly did a scan.

"So how are you?" She asked him.

"I'm doing well thank you. How are you?" He asked in return.

"I'm doing okay." She replied with a smile.

"Do you perhaps want to talk again? I mean if you want." He said as he tried to cover his eagerness.

"I would love to Draco, but I have plans with Viktor." She replied honestly.

"Well I hope you enjoy your time with him. If you want to talk. You know where I am." He said with a kind smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said as she turned to her book.

He quickly went to his seat and sat down. He kept taking deep breaths and when he looked up he saw Pansy. She smiled as she sat beside him. He smiled a little at her as she placed a hand on his. He tried to his hardest not to pull his hand away from hers, but in the end he found a reason why and did just that. Class actually bored him for once, all he could think about was Hermione and talking to her. He also thought about how it felt to actually hold her hand.

He tried his hardest to listen to Professor Snap, but he found that he actually couldn't. The bell had tolled for their next class and everybody left, including Hermione. He just sat there, until Snape came to him. Professor Snape slammed down a book to get his attention.

"Mr. Malfoy, you seem a bit distracted today." He said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm professor, I just have some things on my mind." He replied.

"What are they?" Snape asked Draco.

"Like I'll tell you. You would just tell my mother." Draco snarled.

"If you don't want me to tell her. Then I won't. The only way I would be forced to tell her or anyone what we discussed is if it harmed you." Snape replied rather generally.

Draco swallowed and thought about it for a moment. After the brief moment, he realized that he can trust his Professor and the head of Slytherin. "If I tell you then you must swear that you will not tell a soul."

"I won't tell nobody, I swear Draco." Snape replied.

"I, um, have a crush on, um, Hermione Granger." Draco confessed.

"Draco that is nothing to be ashamed of. She is a rather pretty young witch and very wise for her age." Snape stated.

All Draco did was nod and then he got up and left. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about anything. He was walking back to the Slytherin common room, when somebody pulled him into a class room and blocked him. He looked at who it was and he saw it was Pansy.

"Pansy, what the hell!" Draco exclaimed.

"I heard you discussion with Professor Snape. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I simply forgot my quill." She looked down. He didn't see anger in her eyes, just concerns.

"Pansy, I was going to tell you. In fact just saying it out loud made me feel great. I was going to tell you tonight." He told her truthfully.

Pansy looked up at him and saw that he was being honest. "You know Draco, she does bring the nice out of you. It is rather refreshing. I'll keep your secret. But can we still be good friends?"

Draco looked at Pansy, the girl he once loved, and smiled. "How about the best of friends?"

"Deal. In fact, if you need to talk to anyone, I'll be more than happy to listen. I won't even say a word to anyone." She said with a big smile.

They hugged before Pansy decided to leave. He then walked down the staircase for the dungeon area, where the Slytherin common room is located, but he went to the abandoned classroom instead. He entered the room and found the table that he and Hermione sat at. He walked over to it and say a piece of paper. He picked it up and it read"  
 _Draco,_

 _I'm so sorry that I can't meet up with you tonight, but we will plan something soon. Viktor says he has something planned. I'm not sure what it is. But like I keep telling myself, I must keep an open mind. Please write back and leave it here, so that I can find it._

 _Your friend,_

 _Hermione_

He smiled at the note. He didn't think that she would have written to him at all, but she must be feeling some guilt. He took out a piece of parchment and his quill. He started to write back to her. He continued to smile as he did. Once he was done righting back he double checked everything. He had a huge goofy grin upon his face. His note read as is:

 _Hermione,_

 _Thank you for the note. I hope that you a wonderful time with Viktor. You being opened mind would be rather interesting to see. Please write back. This classroom can be out secret location. Please let me know in your note when you want to meet up._

 _Your friend,_

 _Draco._

He left the note in the same spot. Then he went to the Slytherin common room. Instead of staying to chat, he just felt like going to bed. So, he went up to the boy's dormitory and put on his pajamas and went to bed. He dreamed about her again for the thousandth time. He smiled in his sleep. Crabbe, Golye, and the other boys just thought that he was dreaming about something evil again. That was the only time they ever seen him truly happy.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 4. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be exploring Hermione's thoughts and feelings through all of this. I am looking forward to peeking into this intelligent witch's thoughts. We will also be seeing Hermione quite not her self around Viktor Krum. I hope you guys will give me your feedback. Thank you to all who have put this story as their favorites. Please keep it coming.  
…

Chapter 4

She was stunned that Draco had spoken to her before class. Once he sat down, she quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and her quill. She wrote down a thoughtful note rather quickly which wasn't like her. She folded it neatly and placed it in her bag. She paid close attention, like always, to the lesson.

As everybody was working on finishing up their notes, the bell rang. Everybody left except for Draco. She shrugged and walked and then stop at the staircase.

"Are you coming Mione?" Harry asked her as he looked puzzled.

"Harry, I'll be in class on time. I promise." She promised and waved them on.

She smiled at them as she watched them go. She then quickly, but quietly walked to the room that Draco showed her. She entered the room and walked to the table that they talked at. She smiled at the memory that she had with Draco. She let herself linger a bit longer, thinking about his hand on hers. The way that his cheek felt against her hand. She held that hand and smiled. Then after realizing what time it was, she cleared her head. Then she placed the note down on the table, hoping that he would find it.

Then she went and continued the rest of the day like always. After all of her classes were done, she went to the girl's dormitory. She quickly changed for her date with Viktor. She was actually nervous about this. Yes, it was true that they have been seeing each other for at least two months after they meet.

She came down to the common room and say Harry staring at her. She blushed and giggled. "Well what?"

"Nothing. You just look gorgeous Mione." Harry told her.

"Thanks Harry. Want to know something." She said with a smile.

"Of course I do." He smirked at her like always. To where she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm actually nervous about this date." She confessed.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" He asked as she looked at him.

"What on earth are you talking about? Of course that is the only thing." She said as she glared at him.

He gently took her hand and led her over to a sofa. They sat down together and he looked at her. "Hermione, you can tell me anything and I will never judge you."

She sighed. "I wasn't sure how you would feel about this at all."

"You and Ron?" He asked.

"Heavens no." She said rather quickly.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Then I know who it is."

She looked at him with big eyes. "If you do then say his name."

"Draco Malfoy." He said with a straight face.

Her face went blank and he knew he was right. They sat there together for a few moments in silence. Finally, he decided to speak, he couldn't stand the silence.

"Hermione, I am not mad at you at all. I do see you think sometimes. Plus, how you look at him. I will always support you through anything. I swear it." Harry told her as he held her hand.

She smiled at him and she knew that he best friend was trust worthy. "Well, here is one thing. We are sort of secret friends. You can't lead on that you know."

"I won't I swear. Is he nice to you when you guys talk?" Harry had to ask.

"Well, we have only talked twice, but he is a very nice towards me." She smiled.

"That's good Mione. Really. Oh, dear you better get going. Just think about everything before you do anything." He said with concern.

"Of course, I will. Plus, I'll have this little chat to help me. Thanks Harry." Hermione said as she got up.

She exited the Gryffindor common room and rushed to the Hall. There is where she found Viktor. She smiled and he returned the smile. He took her hand and kissed it. He lead her to a table and sat down. Then McGonagall came in and smiled. All she did was hand Viktor a piece of parchment. Then she left without saying another word.

Without speaking he took her hand and lead her out of the school. She knew the last task was coming up but she only wanted to enjoy tonight. Hagrid stopped them as they were leaving the grounds. Viktor gave the parchment to Hagrid. Hagrid stepped aside and let them go. Viktor led her to Hogsmeade. Hermione looked at Viktor and smirked.

"What are we doing in Hogsmeade?" She asked him.

"Well Hermione it's a surprise." He replied with a smile.

She smiled at him as she was feeling excited. He led her to the Three Broomsticks. She looked at him with questioning eyes. All he did was place a finger to his lips and it silenced her for once. He stopped at the door and looked at her.

"Hermione, I have reserved the whole building for just us. Just for tonight." He told her and smiled.

"Viktor, that is really thoughtful." She replied to him.

"I know that you don't like that much noise." He said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him on the check. He was very thoughtful, but did she have true feelings for him. She didn't know yet. He opened the door and with one final look at each other, they step across the threshold. They walked in, hand and hand. They choose a booth that was rather cozy. They sat beside each other. They talked and laughed. They shared fish and chips. They also drank butterbeer.

They were enjoying themselves. She thought that she might be rather found of Viktor. But she couldn't be sure of anything. The conversation she had with Harry kept popping in her mind. She was sure that this was going swell, but then he started to talk about quidditch. She didn't really care for the sport. Not really, she preferred her books. She tried very so hard to listen to Viktor about the sport. But she was starting to get bored. Hours passed when they finally got up and started to leave.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 5. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be exploring Hermione's thoughts and feelings through all of this. I am looking forward to peeking into this intelligent witch's thoughts. We will also be seeing Hermione quite not her self around Viktor Krum. I hope you guys will give me your feedback. Thank you to all who have put this story as their favorites. Please keep it coming.  
…

Chapter 5

They started walking towards the Shrieking Shack. Hermione had seen that place last year with Ron. She was curious to why Viktor would be taking her there. But she thought that this is what she wanted. He gently grabbed her hand as they walked. She smiled a bit as they held hands. She wasn't sure what was about to happen, but she kept telling herself to keep her mind open.

"Viktor, why are we here?" She asked him as they walked up to the old house.

"I know your love for things in history, so I figured why not go inside it." He said with a smirk.

She looked at him. "I have been inside, last year. It's not all that impressive."

"Well, maybe this time it will be different." He said with a sneaky smile.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You will see." He replied.

He then pulled her along towards the Shrieking Shack. She shrugged her shoulders and went along with him. They both looked around and when they saw that it was clear they went inside. He helped her up into the same bedroom, where they learned that Peter Pettigrew was Ron's rat. She shrugged off the memory.

Inside the room he took her into his arms and smiled down at her. "Hermione, you are the brightest and beautiful witch that I know."

She smiled up at him and replied: "Thank you Viktor."

Then he brought his lips down upon her lips and started to slowly kiss her. She then wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him back ever so slowly. She felt his hands move down to her buttocks as they kissed, she didn't stop him. She smiled as they continued to kiss. He continued to pull her closer to him over and over. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" He asked rather concerned.

"It's just I'm not sure that we should." She stated.

"If you don't want to, then okay. But it could bring us closer together." He said with one of his smiles.

"But what if it doesn't?" She asked concerned.

"I won't let it." He replied simply.

He then started to kiss her again as he was having roaming hands. Hermione wasn't sure what she should do. Yes, the kissing was nice but the roaming hands wasn't. As he continued to kiss her, she had finally made up her mind. She wiggled around in his arms to get away from him, but he didn't take the hint. She finally broke the kiss.

"No!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her and tried to get her aroused again. She was starting to get furious. She slapped him. When he looked a bit stunned, she turned and ran out of the Shrieking Shack. She could hear him call her name, she shook her head as she continued to run towards Hogwarts. Hagrid saw her look as she came running towards Hogwarts.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" He asked while watching her.

She didn't answer him and continued to run. She ran straight up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron saw the look on her face and followed her. But she had run into the girl's dormitory and slammed the door. She went straight to bed without changing and cried herself to sleep that night. She had forgotten to go check to see if Draco wrote back but she just wanted to be alone. She then heard a voice before she fell asleep.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked in her sweet tone, that reminds her of Mrs. Weasley.

"Please Ginny, just leave me alone." Hermione begged her best friend.

Ginny left to go sit down in the common room for a bit, until Hermione fell asleep. It didn't take long either. She didn't sleep that well that night, in fact she kept seeing what Viktor did over and over. She did blame herself for putting herself into that situation. She woke up before everybody else and took a shower. She had to get that feeling off her. She then dressed in her school outfit and went to see McGonnell and Dumbledore. When the two saw her, they were shocked.

"Mrs. Granger, is everything alright?" Professor McGonnell asked.

"Well, I, um, am not feeling well Professors." She told them.

They both looked at her. "Does this have to do with last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well sir, yes. You see Viktor was trying to take things much further with what I thought he would do. All I am asking is at least one day off to gather my thoughts." She asked as she looked down.

"Did anything happen?" Professor McGonnell asked.

"Before anything could, I slapped him and ran." She replied honestly.

"McGonnell can you be ever so kind and please inform her Professors that Ms. Granger isn't feeling ill. That she will not be attending class today." Dumbledore stated.

McGonnell nodded and then she was off. Dumbledore offered her a seat and she took it. She looked around feeling rather odd. She chewed her lip and sighed. Dumbledore watched her with interest. He leaned back into his chair and looked at her.

"Mrs. Granger, would you like to discuss something?" He asked.

"Ugh. I have a huge crush on Draco Malfoy and that's why I wouldn't do anything." She blurted out and then covered her mouth after she did.

The older wizard looked at her with a smile. "That is perfectly alright. It is best you didn't do anything. Just take your time and everything will come in time."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

He let her leave his office and he smiled. She ran to go talk to Ginny, before first class. She had to talk to her best friend. She saw her and waved her into an empty classroom. Ginny ran in and looked at her.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"I think I will be." She replied.

"Then why do you look like you want to tell me something?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"Harry already knows this, but you must not tell anyone." Hermione said.

"Is this about Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Heaven's no." She almost screamed.

"Then what or who?" Ginny what starting to wonder.

"Draco Malfoy. I have a crush on him." She finally admitted to her best friend.

"I won't tell anybody." Ginny said.

She smiled and Ginny went off to class. Hermione went to the class room that Draco showed her. Once inside she smiled as they laid a note. She picked it up and read what Draco wrote. She smiled as she read it again. She thought about righting again, but decided not to. She had decided to stay there and hopped that Draco would come that evening. She had nothing but the note to continue to smile.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 6. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: So sorry for the late posting of Chapter 6. I have been working nonstop and trying to get caught up my sleep. So, please forgive me and continue to read on.

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be exploring Hermione's thoughts and feelings through all of this. I am looking forward to peeking into this intelligent witch's thoughts. We will also be seeing Hermione quite not her self around Viktor Krum. I hope you guys will give me your feedback. Thank you to all who have put this story as their favorites. Please keep it coming.  
…

Chapter 6

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Hermione had dozed off just sitting there hiding from everybody. She had putt a secret ward on the classroom door, so that nobody could enter unless it was Draco. She had a pleasant little dream about herself and Draco. Inside her dream Draco and she was just talking away and then he turned to her. They both confessed of their crushes for one another. Hours passed as he slept and dreamt. Her head was down on her folded arms and she was rather comfortable.

The classes finally ended just a few hours later and Draco walked into the classroom. She had heard her name and felt a little shake. She slowly woke up and saw Draco. She smiled at him and jumped up and gave a him a rather friendly hug. He hugged her eagerly back as well. After five minutes, they broke the hug and smiled at each other.

"Were you here all day?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, I was." She looked down at her hands.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked rather concerned.

"Not really." She stated.

"Okay, you can tell me anything." He replied and took her hand ever so gently.

She looks up at him with tears about to form. "It's Viktor."

He looked at her with a lot of concern. "Is it about the date, that you two went on?"

"Yes. He tried to take things much further, so I ended up slapping him and running to the school." She confessed.

He looked at her, not with cruel eyes. But eyes that were very caring. She smiled at him a little bit. It was nice to talk to somebody that cares. He continued to hold her hand as she looked down. He smiled as she didn't take her hand away.

"Hermione, honestly. I would have never done anything like without your permission." He semi-confessed.

"Do you mean it?" She asked him with her big brown eyes.

"Yes, I do." He replied to her. "You know what we should do?"

"What Draco?" She replied with pure curiosity.

"Laugh, dance and giggle." He said with excitement.

He helped her up and then there was music playing. She giggled a bit, knowing that this is silly but she didn't care. He grabbed her waist gently and started to dance with her slowly. She smiled as she held his hand as they danced. She placed her other hand on his neck. They both smiled as they continued to dance.

As they danced they talked a little bit about their day. She was kind of happy to miss class, it sounded like she didn't miss anything. He told her something that made her laugh and smile. She looked into his grey eye color. She was happy that she was spending time. She found out that she could get lost in those eyes for hours, and not care that she did. She was starting to fall for him further and she wasn't sure if that was good or not. But either way she didn't care.

She smiled at him and he returned the favor. They stopped dancing, but she was still in his arms. She felt so comfortable in his arms, that she didn't mind. She seen him bring his lips to hers and then everything was just bliss. Draco was kissing her and she was kissing him back. They both were kind of confessing to liking each other more than friends. They finally broke the kiss after ten minutes.

"I, um, need to get going." Hermione stated as she cleared her throat.

"See you in class tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Yeah, of course." She told him with a smile.

She rushed out of the classroom and went to the Great Hall for supper. She breathed through her nose a couple of times before entering the Great Hall. She finally went into the Great Hall and seen Harry, Ginny and Ron. She couldn't face Ron, but knew that she had to. She causally went to their table and sat down. All three of them looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What?" She asked rather irritated.

"Where were you all day?" Ron asked.

"If it is your business I would have told you." Hermione snapped at him.

"Hermione, come with me." Ginny said.

Hermione shrugged and got up. She walked with Ginny to the hall. Ginny stopped after a couple of minutes and turned to her. She looks at her with a concerning smile.

"Hermione, why did you snap at my brother?" Ginny asked.

"I'm tired of him acting jealous. If he wanted to be more than friends, then he should have said something. But know that doesn't matter!" She exclaimed.

"Did something happen between you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you guys keep calling him Malfoy? Maybe." She answered.

"We all have been since your first year. Like what?" She asked.

"We kissed." She confessed.

"You what?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Look you said that you would support me! Forget it. I'm not going talk any of you until you get use to the idea!" Hermione exclaimed as she stormed off.

Hermione ran to the Gryffindor common room and then up to her bed. She changed into her pajamas quickly and then jumped into bed. She cried herself to sleep that night after being disappointed by her best friend.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 7. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Draco Malfoy.  
…

Chapter 7

About twenty minutes after Hermione left, Draco finally left. He went into the Slytherin common room. He found Pansy very easily. He walked over to her causally. He looked around a bit and acted like the pureblood father of his would want him to. He tapped Pansy on the shoulder.

"Hey Draco." Pansy said.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Of course, you can." She replied as she got up and walked with him.

When they left the common room, he stopped in the hallway and looked at Pansy. He ran his hand through his hair. He looked around and Pansy looked concerned.

"Draco, what is bugging you?" She asked.

"Um, I kissed her." He confessed.

"You did?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, I think that I want to tell her." He looked down.

"Tell her what?" She asked as she looked at him.

"That I am falling in love with her." He told Pansy.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"What should I do?" He asked

"Whatever your heart tells you to." She gave her friend an honest answer.

He nodded as they both went into the Slytherin common room. He was growing tired. So, he went up to the boy's dormitory. He slipped his pajamas on and went to bed.

It was morning already and he got up and took his shower and got dressed for class. He arrived at Potions and saw her. She saw him but ignored him. So, he left and went to their secret spot and left her a thought full note. Then, he went back to class and sat in his seat.

Class drug on and on. He wasn't sure what he should do. Classes had passed by rather quickly. He moved through the day feeling rather numb. It was getting late when he went into their secret classroom. He found a note and knew it was from her. So he went and picked it up. The note said:

 _Draco,_

 _I also think that we need to discuss that kiss that happened between us. I will meet you here tomorrow and hopefully we can go from there. I am not upset and I am happy that the kiss did happen. I just think we should talk. Meet me here after breakfast._

 _Hermione._

He put the note into his bag and went to the Slytherin Common room. He spent some time with his friends. They laughed and he acted like he didn't like any of the golden trio. But he knew deep down that it hurt him to do so.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 8. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: Sorry for the late update…I have been busy and sick..

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Draco Malfoy.  
…

Chapter 8

Morning had come and Draco awoke from a rather pleasant dream. He went and got ready for the day. He walked casually down to the common room. He was the first one down there, he shrugged and plopped down onto the sofa. His mind was racing with what she wrote. He got up and left the common room. As he was walking he had heard the announcement.

"Classes will be cancelled for the next few days. The champions shall need to be prepared mentally for their next event."

He smirked a bit. He entered the class room and smiled. He saw her sitting there and he walked over to her. He sat down across from her. She was lost in her own world like usual. He placed his hands down in front of him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Perhaps the truth was going to come out finally.

"Hermione." He spoke very gently.

"Oh. Draco, I guess I didn't see you." She smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just the last task and that kissed."

He looked down. "About that kiss."

"I am happy that it happened."

"So am I. But I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Hermione. I have always liked you, but things have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"When I see you with Viktor, I get really jealous. I know that this is odd coming from me. But It is the truth. Hermione Granger, I have been noticing you since our second year. With each year that I see you, you just grow with more beauty."

He had stopped to take a breath and she was staring at him with shock. He didn't know what to do. So, he just continued with what his gut and heart was telling him to do.

"I don't care what my father has to say about this. But if you would allow us to, I would be honored to explore an actual relationship with you."

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled. "Draco, I am happy to hear that. I have something to say. When I see Viktor again, I am going to tell him that we can be friends. But that kiss had so much spark that I would risk everything to explore a relationship."

He looked at her stunned, but it only took him a second. He got up and went over to her. He gently took her hand and pulled her up to him. He looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled.

"I promise to you Hermione, that if we try this I will not let you down." Draco said.

"Are we going to keep this a secret?" She asked.

"If you want to. But I don't."

"Let me talk to Viktor?"

"I can do that. I just have one more question to ask you when you. But I will hold it off and ask when you had your talk with Viktor."

"That is rather considerate of you."

He looked into her eyes and gently kissed her lips as he held her close. She kissed him back as her arms wrapped around his neck. They continued to kiss for a bit longer. Pretty soon they were making out, but he knew in his heart he could not take it any farther. So, he broke the kiss and he hugged her.

"I cannot take it any further. I just wouldn't be right." Draco told her.

"That's why I like you so much." She giggled as she said it.

He let her leave first and he waited for a couple of minutes before he left. He went to the great hall and sat with his friends. He kept a straight face but in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Breakfast and the gossip bored him. He had excused himself from the rest of breakfast. He went to the library for the first time.

He didn't see her there, but he just wanted some quiet. This was the only place he knew that he could get some quiet. He was curious anyway about the Tri-Wizard cup's history. He found the book that was nothing but about the Tri-Wizard cup. He was enjoying reading the book about it. He started to take some notes about facts and things that he found interesting. He had lost complete track of time, until the librarian tapped on his shoulder. He nodded and left.

He went to the Slytherin common room where he found Crabbe and Goyle. They looked at him and with an odd smirk. He went and sat down.

"What's with you two?" He asked them.

"Well, we have been looking for you all over and couldn't find you." Crabbe said.

"Where the hell were you?" Goyle asked.

"At the library, reading about the Tri-Wizard cup." He replied honestly.

"That's odd, you never been to the library." They both told him.

"So, what. Maybe it's time we should take our learning seriously." Draco huffed at them.

Draco then got up and stormed up to the Boy's Dormitory room. He started to cruse his so-called friends as he went. He changed quickly and then just sat on his bed. He wasn't even sure if they were his loyal friends from the beginning. He then laid down and fell off into a deep slumber for the night.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 9. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Draco Malfoy.  
…

Chapter 9

The next morning, Draco got up and got dressed. He had a good night's sleep. He grabbed his things and went down to get a rather relaxing bath. Once he got to the boy's lavatory, he was happy that he was alone. He started the bath and watched as it filled up. His mind was racing with thoughts about Hermione. About twenty minutes later, the bath is filled and he strips. He slowly climbs into the bath and floats to his usual spots.

He smiled as he leans his back in utter complete relaxation. He let his mind wonder for the first time since the kiss. He was curious about what she was up to. He could not help but to smile. He was hoping that she was going to talk to Viktor that day. In his mind that would be perfect. After a good four hours, he got out and took his time dressing for the day. He decided to wear blue jeans, a loose light blue shirt with sneakers. His hair wasn't slick back for the first time.

He left the boy's lavatory with a signature smirk on his face. He went into the dining hall and sat down next to his 'loyal' friends. He was getting a couple stares, he did not care what they all thought. He continued to eat as ignored them all. He finally finished eating his breakfast about ten minutes later.

"Draco, what are you wearing?" Crabbe asked.

"I felt like wearing something different." He answered honestly.

"What's with the hair?" Goyle asked.

Draco shrugged. "I just didn't feel like messing with it."

As Pansy approached and sat by Draco, she smiled at him. "New look Draco?"

"Yeah. You like?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Pansy answered with a wink.

Draco chuckled as he got up and went to walk the grounds for a bit. Pansy got up and joined him. They walked around the castle for a bit and then they went out onto the grounds. They walked side by side as they walked down to the lake. They found a tree with nice shade and sat down beside each other.

"So, I have to ask. Is the new look because of Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"I guess it kind of has something to do with Hermione. I mean something did happen." He replied with a big smile.

"Oh. What is this big thing?" She asked.

"We kissed and I confessed my feelings."

"What? No way! So, how did that go."

"It went rather well. She shocked me, by admitting that she feels the same way."  
"Wow. That is a shocker. I thought that she would go for either Potter or Weasley. But I am completely happy for you."

"Thank you. I could never see her with either one of them."

"Why is that?"

"Weasley is a complete idiot and he is so scruffy. She is so intelligent and beautiful. Potter I guess I could see, but I know that he has feelings for Weasley's kid sister. I mean the way he looks at her is obvious. But I think that she would like somebody that challenges her."

"Maybe, like you?"

He shrugged as he looked down. "I have confined in her all my feelings towards my father, being a death eater, and Voldemort. She didn't freak out. She looked into my eyes and told me that she can see the good in me."

"How does that make you feel?" She asks with a look of concern.

"It makes me feel special actually. I never thought that she could feel that way."

"Draco, I know you pretty well. So, what are you holding back?"

"We discussed about risking everything to try to be together."

"Wow, are you up for that?"

"Honestly, yes I am. I think it is time for me to become who I think I am."

"What if things go south due to your father or Voldemort?"

"That is a good thing to bring up. I plan on discussing it with her. But I think right now is not the right time."

"Maybe, this is the right time Draco."

"I'll think about it."

They got up and headed back to the castle for dinner. They walked in together and Pansy saw Hermione smile at Draco. They go and sit down at the Slytherin table together. The whole table eats in silence. Draco notices that Crabbe and Goyle are being extremely quiet around him. He eats his dinner rather quickly. He can't stand the dirty glares from those two. He got up and left quietly as he came in. He went into his and Hermione's secret room. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he just stayed in the classroom for a while.

After an hour, he left and went to the common room. When he entered the common room, nobody was around. He liked that, so he sat down on the sofa. He let his talk with Pansy run through his mind. He smiled to himself as he realized that Pansy was right. He was going to have to talk to Hermione about the one touchy subject. He heard the portrait swing open. He wiped the smile off his face. Once, he saw it was Crabbe and Goyle; he went up to the boy's dormitory.

He changed into his pajamas and sat on the edge of his bed. He was hoping that he would have a good night's rest. He slowly rolled into bed with his covers beside him and fell asleep.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 10. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Hermione Granger.  
…

Chapter 10

Hermione was thinking about her talk with Draco that happened two days ago. She chewed on her lip as she was thinking about breaking things off with Viktor. She got dressed in blue jeans and scarlet long sleeve shirt with her hair in its usual mess. She walked through the common room, like a woman on a mission. She walked all around the castle looking for Viktor. She finally found him snugging another girl, in fact a Hufflepuff girl. Her eyes went huge and she stormed out of the castle down to the lake. She heard him scream her name, but she did not care. He finally caught up with a her and she swung around at him.

"Why the hell were you snugging her?!" Hermione yelled.

"I didn't think that we were in a relationship." He replied.

"Well that's great to know. You will never be with me! Next when you ask a girl to a dance or on a date, be specific. Be specific on whether or not you're with that girl!"

"Hermione, if I lead you on. It was not my intention."

"So, it wasn't your intention to try to get into my pants in the shrieking shake?"

"You have a point. I understand that is not correct behavior. I wanted to take this chance to apologize to you about that."

"So, then, where is it? Or was that it?"

"I...I…" He stammered.

"That's what I thought. When you have a genuine apology come and talk to me."

She stormed off and walked past Draco and his friends.

"Oh, look it's the little mudblood Draco." Crabbe said.

"Crabbe, I don't think it is the best time to tease her." Draco said.

"Why is that?" Goyle asked.

"She looks like she is wanting to punch somebody in the face. I mean I should know."

She didn't stay to hear the rest all she did was continue to walk to somewhere that she feels safe at. She ignored her friends and continued her path. She finally reached the classroom that she enchanted to only open for her and Draco. She walked into the class room. She went to their usual desk and sat down. She sighed as she looks around.

She undid her tie so that she can breathe. Her cheeks felt hot as she he minds continues to go into over drive. She keeps thinking about the conversation with Draco before she talked to Viktor. Then how she felt when she saw Viktor snugging another girl. It just conforms more and more that she needs time to think this through.

She stayed hidden away all day. She didn't want to be embarrassed. She grabbed some books and parchment and a quill. She started to do some studying. Hours has passed as she continued to practice some magic. She lost control when she heard somebody at the door and broke a vase above the door, just as Draco was walking in. He walked over to her and sat across from her.

"Hermione, what is wrong?" He asked her.

"I think this shows me that I need to think about somethings." She replied honestly.

"If that is what you think is best. I probably know about what." He stated.

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

"It's between Viktor and I."

"People do not give you enough credit for being so smart. Yes, it is."

"Can I just make one more plead into my favor?"

"Go ahead."

"If your mind and gut say it is me, I will never take advantage of you. In fact, if you ever feel like it is time and it is with me. Then we can discuss everything you can think of."

"I will take that into consideration."

"May I ask one thing from you?"

"What is that?"

"May I give you a kiss?"

She was only able to nod. He got up and took her hands into his hands. He helped her up and embraced her into his arms. She looked up into his eyes and she felt safe. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face. He then slowly leaned down and kissed her gently. She felt herself kiss him back slowly. He broke the kiss and stepped away from her.

"Please take what I said seriously." With that he left her and went to the Slytherin common room. She stood there for a moment and was shocked. She didn't realize that he could have a change of heart. Yet, she was glad about it. She packed up her things and left the classroom. She walked up to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in front of the fire. She wasn't sure who to pick. But she knows that she needs to take her time about this. She started to chew on her thumb.

She didn't realize that Ginny and Harry were walking towards her with Ron. She didn't tell Ron, because she was afraid of what he would think. Ginny and Harry sat on both sides of her. Ron was just staring at her.

"Ron, I need to tell you something." She started.

"Ok, what?" He asked.

"Ron, I only see you as a friend. I am absolutely confused about two guys."

"Okay, which guys."

"Viktor Crum and Draco Malfoy."

"What! Draco Malfoy!"

"Ron, don't freak out." Ginny stated.

"Did you two know this?"

Harry and Ginny nodded. Ron stormed out of the common room. Hermione finally gave up and went up to the dormitory and went to bed. She knew that was how he would react, and she was right. Once she fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 11. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Hermione Granger.  
…

Chapter 11

She woke up the next day, knowing that Ron would still be mad about her choice of guys. But at the end of the day it is her choice. She sighed and got up. She got dressed and walked down to the common room. She saw Ginny and Ron. She sat down in between them. She looked at both.

"Ron. How are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you." Ron said.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything to you."

"That's your opinion."

She looked at him in disbelief. Ron then looked at her with angry. It was obvious that he was holding something back. Then Harry came down to the common room as well. That is when she stood up. She stood in front of Ron with her arms crossed. Her eyes were piercing straight through them.

"If it is my opinion. Then tell me some bloody facts." She said coldly.

"You want the facts. The facts is that Viktor is wrong for you. Draco is bloody well wrong for you. I am the one you belong with!" Ron exclaimed as he stood up.

"I belong with you? Now you mad. It is my choice. You don't get to pick anything for me. Your acting like a…like a child. Just because you're not getting what you want, you're throwing a fit."

Ginny was looking from her brother to her best friend and so was Harry. Her hands were down by her side and they were balled into a fist. Ron was now standing ang glaring at her. Harry moved to one side of them and so did Ginny. A crowd of Gryffindor's were gathering.

"I think somebody should be making decisions for you. You are making horrible choices. I the one you're meant to be with me! I love you Mione." Ron finally confessed.

"I only care about you as a friend. You have no right to be saying anything of this." She said as she stepped closer to him.

Harry quickly pulled her aside and Ginny pulled Ron aside. She looked up Harry and she didn't see hatred. She saw caring and concern. Harry took her hand and looked into her eyes. He breathed a sigh before he spoke.

"If he is the one you choose. Promise me that you will be very careful." He spoke softly.

She nodded and then Harry went over to Ron. She sat down on the sofa and sighed. She wanted to tell everyone what she was thinking. She knew that she couldn't. She heard the portrait of the Fat Lady open. Professor McGonagall walked in. Everybody turned to look at her and they all went quiet.

"What is all the screaming for?" McGonagall asked.

"Sorry Professor, Ron and Hermione were having an argument." Ginny said.

"About what?"

"Professor, can we discuss that in private?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. She, Harry, Ginny and Ron all left beside the Professor. They walked to McGonagall's office and everybody sat down. They look at one another and sighed.

"Alright. Miss Weasley will you please start." McGonagall stated.

"Well Professor, I would. But I think Hermione should say the first part." Ginny said honestly.

"Professor, we were arguing about my choices. More specifically, my choices in guys. The truth is, I do not know if I like two. The two are Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy." She confessed to her Professor and Head of the House.

"Now Miss Granger that is a difficult choice. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

"How does Mr. Weasley fit into this?"

"He told me that I am making the wrong choices. That somebody should be making hem for me and that he loves me."

"Mr. Weasley for one, the only person that can make choices for Miss Granger is herself. For 2, to love someone and them not to love you back. Now that is a pity. Perhaps you two should separate yourselves from one another for a bit."

Ron and her agreed. Then they left the office and went separate ways. She ran down a couple flight of stairs. She ran into their secret room and sat down on a chair. She sighed. Then she bit her lip. She wished that Ron would understand, but she doesn't understand why he can't or won't.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 12. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, he has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Hermione Granger.  
…

Chapter 12

She didn't even think about the possibility of him finding her. But she didn't want to be found. She continued to sit in the room alone. As she started to think, she pulled her knees into her chest. She closed her eyes as she began to process everything. After a couple of hours passed, she finally stood up. She knew exactly what she wanted and needed to do.

She left the room and went onto the grounds. She instantly found him, a bit to easy for her liking. She walked straight up to him and stood in front of him.

"Viktor, we need to talk now." She said in a demanding tone.

He nodded and started to walk with her. She led him to a corner and she turned around. She looked straight into his eyes. She bit her lip as she started to think about how to do this properly.

"Well, you wanted to talk, didn't you?" He asked rather annoyed.

"I do. Viktor, you and I are not compatible. You snugged another girl, I don't really care. To be honest. But, I need to do this now." She said.

"Do what? I am sorry about the other girl and what happened at the Shrieking Shake."

"We are over Viktor."

"Can we at least be friends?"

"I would be okay with that."

They smiled at each other and then parted ways. She hugged herself a bit and smiled. Ginny came running up to her. She grabbed her best friend by her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Mione, what was that about?" Ginny asked.

"I ended things with Viktor. Now, we are friends." She said.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that."

They both giggled as they started walking.

"So, have you made your decision?" Ginny asked.

"I think so. But, I think right now I should be single a bit." She confessed.

"That may be for the best. You always think things though."

"You do have a point. Should I try to talk to Ron?"

"Give it a couple of days. Don't start dating Draco yet. Let this sink in for my brother, please."

"Okay, I'll give it a couple of days."

They smiled and giggled. They eventually separated, and she went to the library. She sighs a bit as she starts to think about everything. She walked to one of her favorite aisles and picked on of the books up that she read thousand of times. She sat down at one of the tables and started to read the book again. About thirty minutes later, she felt a presence sitting next to her. She slowly looked up and saw Ron.

"Mione, can we talk?" He asked very softly.

"Um, yeah." She said as she closes the book.

"Can you please tell me what you see in him?"

"Draco is kind, funny and he challenges me. He is brilliant. I've seen a completely different side. A side that he hides to protect himself."

"I will try to wrap my head around things. Only, if you promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"Promise me that you will safe, careful and smart about this."

"Ron, I promise. But, if I felt unsafe. I wouldn't even consider being with him."

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

She couldn't help but to laugh. Ron smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. They both got up and started to walk to the Great Hall. They smiled as they chatted a bit. They entered the Great Hall and sat down beside Ginny and Harry.

"Is everything alright again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, so it appears." She replied.

They started to eat dinner, when somebody dropped a piece of paper onto her plate. She picked it up and looked at the handwriting. She knew that it was his. She bit her lip and stuffed it into her rob pocket. All three of her friends looked at her. She just smiled. She took the note out and opened it. It read:

 _Hermione,_

 _Please meet me in our classroom in ten minutes. I really need to see you and to talk to you. By the way you look gorgeous as usual today._

 _Draco._

She smiled as she folded the note and placed it in her rob pocket again. She politely excused herself. She got up and quietly left the Great Hall. She was starting to think non-stop. She couldn't wait to see him or even talk to him. She walked quickly but quietly to the staircase. She quickly walked down the stairs and walked to the doors of the classroom. She quietly and quickly walked into the class room. There he was standing with a big and goofy grin.

"Draco!" She exclaimed a little bit too excited.

"Hermione." He said her name sweetly.

They both walked over to each other and wrapped arms around each other. They hugged each other for a couple of moments. Then, they pulled away from each other. They looked at each other just smiling.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 13. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, he has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Draco Malfoy. The events within this chapter is taken place the night of and the day after the events of chapter 9.  
…

Chapter 13

That night he had dreamt about tell Hermione about if things were to go south due to his father or Voldemort. With in his dream, he was in the class room sitting across form her. They were discussing things and what if's. Then he gently brought up the subject he wasn't sure how she would handle it. When he confessed that he was not sure if things would go south due to his father or Voldemort. His head shown him two possibilities that could happen.

The first one was that she took it very badly. He seen her scream at him that he might as well kill her now. She even backed away from him. She yelled at him to leave her alone and to never speak to her again. Then she ran out of the room crying with hurt. The second one was that she took it very lightly. He saw her gently lift his hand and looked into his eyes. She spoke only five words to him very softly.

With a start he bolted up in his bed and shook his head. He was hoping the second possibility would take place. He got up out of his bed and put on something comfortable. Draco thought that he could find somebody he could confide in. But he wasn't sure who that would be or who it should be.

He left the boy's dormitory and the common room. He was walking around, actually lost track into his own mind. He was walking, but he didn't see who was walking towards him. He then bumped into the person. He looked up and into the face of Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, lost in thought, are we?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Actually, yes professor." He confessed.

"Would you like to discuss what has your complete attention?"

"If you wouldn't mind, yes I would."

Professor Dumbledore led him to his office. The professor shut his office door and sat across from him. He looked at the older professor and he wondered if he would be judged or not. He had heard from Potter that Professor Dumbledore has an open mind.

"Well, professor I need to speak to somebody about something. I have spoken to two other people, but I would like to confide in another."

"You can confide in me Mr. Malfoy."

"I recently confessed to a certain young lady my true feelings."

"This young lady would be whom?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"I see. Does she share the same feelings?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is the problem then Mr. Malfoy?"

"If we were to become a couple, then things would change for both of us. My father would disown me. I am also afraid of him doing something to her as well."

"I see. I can see why you would be afraid that these things would come to turn. But how would one know if they did not push the bar?"

"I can see what you mean professor. I think I understand what I need to do first. Please sir, don't judge me upon my family. But judge me upon my choices."

"I can do that Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Your welcome Mr. Malfoy."

With that he took his leave from the professor. He walked down from his office. He knew that he was going to need help. He walked on towards the Slytherin common room. He saw somebody who could be of help to him. He walked over to the younger lady and smiled.

"Hello Ginny." He said kindly.

"Malfoy." She replied.

"Please call me Draco. I come because I have a small favor to ask."

"Do this favor have anything to do with my best friend?'

"Honestly, yes it does."

"Answer one question for me please."

"Okay, shoot away."

"Do you really care for her?"

"Honestly Ginny. I really do. With every fiber of my being."

"What do you need help with?"

"Words. I want to write her something. I want it to be smart, sweet and sincere."

"You really want to impress her, don't you?"

"I really do."

"You just need to be yourself. I can help with the words but everything else needs to be you. She likes you for a reason. Don't change that."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

Ginny got up and left him to sit alone. He was sitting alone, lost in his thoughts. He didn't even know that Pansy walked up next to him. He sighed and then looked in her direction. He smiled when he saw a friend.

"What in the would could Draco Malfoy be thinking about?" She asked teasingly.

"About how I am going to impress her even more." He told his friend.

"That can happen?"

"Yes. By getting some help from my friend and her best friend."

"Her best friend?"

"With the correct words at least."

"Ginny Weasley agreed to help you?"

"Yes. But I will need your help as well."

"With what?"

"Can you find out what she likes about me? Can you please make sure that I don't lose any of it. I want to make her happy, for as long as I can."

"I will help you Draco."

"Thank you Pansy."

"Your welcome. Come on it's getting late."

They both smiled and walked back to the common room. Once they entered the common room, they both said their goodnights. Then they went their separate ways. Once he was in the boy's dormitory he changed into his night clothes. He then got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 14. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, he has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Draco Malfoy.  
…

Chapter 14

The next day he was dressed as his 'old self' along with the hairstyle. He was walking around thinking about possibly making the other look more permeant. He sighed to himself when Crabbe and Goyle walked up to him.

"Where have you been?" Crabbe asked.

"I have been off thinking. Why does it matter to you?"

"Our fathers are pressuring us to join as much as yours. So, don't act like your alone. It's about Granger isn't it?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"We are not here to judge you. What do we have to do to prove loyalty to you and not to him? What can we do?"

"I guess we will have to wait and see. Goodbye for now."

He said as he left them behind. He continued to walk until he found Pansy and Ginny in a secret location. He smiled at both ladies. He sat down in between them. He looked at some things that Ginny brought and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Ginny asked.

"Because this is going to be fantastic." He said.

"Draco, I didn't ask her why she liked you. I know why." Pansy said.

"You do?"

"Yes. Your kind and compassionate when others are not around. Plus, you will end up giving up your very own reputation just to be with her."

He couldn't help but to smile. Then he felt a hand on his own. He looked over and saw that the hand belonged to Ginny.

"She is right." Ginny told him.

He smiled as they started to work on his letter to her. He was talking out loud as Ginny was giving him some other word to use. Ginny would know that Hermione know what he meant with these words. He continued to write nonstop as he was pouring his heart out to her. He knew that she could ultimately reject him. He didn't want to push her what so ever.

About an hour later he signed the letter and then folded it. He put it into his jacket pocket. The trio said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. He walked to the Great Hall and he sat down at the Slytherin table. He had nearly forgotten that he hasn't eaten just yet. As he ate, he started to grow with anticipation and nervousness. He ate, well he ate some. He couldn't get her off his mind. He was wanting to meet her soon.

He jotted down something on a piece of paper. He then saw her enter the Great Hall, looking more than beautiful than ever. He causally got up and walked up to Professor Snape. Professor Snape know that he needed a diversion by acting like he was to talk to him. So, he helped. After a moment he walked up the aisle that is behind her.

He casually dropped the note down onto her stuff. Then he walked away. Once he was out of the Great Hall, he looked back at her. He saw her smile as she read the note. He quickly walked down to their secret classroom. He moved somethings around. He needed to tell her what could happen, tonight. He knew he need to. He couldn't bare to lose her, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

He smoothed out his jacket and hair. He was really nervous more than more normal. He tried a smooth breath technique, but it wasn't really helping. He started to fidget a bit. Then he started to hear footsteps, he was hoping it was her. He stopped fidgeting and he placed his arms by his sides. He saw the door open and then she entered. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"Draco!" She exclaimed a lit bit too excitedly.

"Hermione." He spoke her name sweetly.

They both walked over to each other and wrapped arms around each other. They hugged each other for a couple of moments. Then, they pulled away from each other. They looked at each other just smiling. He then slid his hands down to hers and held her hands. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her for one second. She continued to look into his eyes as she smiled.

He looked to her gorgeous eyes and for a couple of moments he lost he thoughts. Then he let go of her hands and stepped back. He ran his hands through his hair. He was trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. He bit his lip slightly and then he took the paper out of his pocket.

"Hermione, I need to tell you somethings. I want to tell you the, in my opinion, bad first. Then I would like to read what I have written here, in this letter. If you want to, then you can keep this after I tell you everything that I need to tell you."

"Then, I want to hear the bad first." She told him honestly.

They walked over to the table that he had set up for them earlier. She sat down first and then he sat down across from her.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 15. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, he has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Draco Malfoy.  
…

Chapter 15

He looked at her for a moment. He wasn't quite sure where he should begin, but his heart knew. Plus, his heart was in his throat. He sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Hermione, if we do become a couple. I am afraid of somethings coming to turn. What I mean is this. My father is a powerful man, I don't want him to do anything to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. The other thing I am afraid of is what Voldemort would do to you or myself. If anything, harmful comes your way, because of me. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He confessed. He let the words come tumbling out. He needed her to understand.

"Draco. I believe that you wouldn't even allow them to touch me. I understand the risk and the judgement that would come with this. But, I have faith that can overcome anything." She replied to him gently and kindly.

He smiled at her before he spoke. "Before we come to any decisions. I would like to read you something."

"The letter?" She asked.

He nodded his head in a 'yes' movement. He took the letter and unfolded it. He smoothed it out a couple of times, before he looked up at her. He looked into her eyes and took in a deep sharp breath. He read:

"Hermione,

I am righting this to you, simply because I want you to know exactly how I feel about you in word form. I have noticed you from afar since our first year. As time went on, I started to notice your more and more. Your beauty eludes me still. Your brilliance makes me in awe of you. I never thought in a million years, I would have my chance to confess how I feel. I somberly regret ever calling you a filthy little mud-blood. It is and will always be the opposite. You're the most brilliant witch that I have had the pleasure in meeting and knowing.

With each meeting between us, my feelings grow stronger. I can not stop thinking about you. I steel little glances at you in the Great Hall and in classes. Those moments are for me to forever to hold to my heart. The thought of being yours or being with you makes me smile. But I am afraid of what will happen to you or myself. But I owe to myself to adventure on and to see what can or could be.

Before we can fully commit ourselves to one another, we must fully understand what could happen. I want to make sure that you will never regret being with me. I will protect you until my last breath. But the choice is yours to make. I have had time to think about things over and over, nonstop. I fully understand what could happen. I accept the fact, that if anything happened to you. Then it would be my fault. If you are willing to try this, then so am I. I will not push you to make any choices. I will give you your space to think and process. I just ask that you please think of everything.

Draco."

Once he was done reading the letter he folded it back up. He then looked at her. He was more nervous now. He saw tears in her big beautiful brown eyes. He wasn't sure if they were happy or sad. He wasn't even sure how this would result into. He hands started to shake a bit as he looked at her. Hermione walked over to him and gently took his hands into hers. She then looked into his eyes as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Draco. That letter is wonderful. Are you sure that your willing to wait, if I do decide to think all of this out? Honest answer, please." She spoke her words true.

"Hermione, I would wait until we were old and grey. If I must, then yes I would honestly." He told her from the depths of his heart.

"May I please have the letter?"

"Please, take it. Please, keep it. I don't want you to ever to lose it or throw it out."

She gently took the letter from him and he saw her smile as she placed it into her pocket. He seen her look at him as she was about speak to him.

"I would like to think about things first. I am not sure how long this will take."

"Take as long as you need. Should we continue to meet? Should we stop for now?"

"I think after tonight, we need to stop meeting. For now."

"I understand."

"But for tonight. Let's talk."

He looked into her eyes and squeezed her hands a bit. She smiled, and he couldn't help it. He pulled her into a hug and held her. They pulled apart from each other and smiled. They went and sat on the floor beside each. He laid one leg down and put one arm on his knee that was in the air. He looked at her with caring eyes and she smiled brighter.

"So, what are you reading now?" He asked her.

"Oh, just some light reading." She replied.

"Light reading?"

"Yes."

"So, reading a big book is light reading?"

"Okay, maybe to you it is not light reading. But to me it is."

"Your gorgeous."

"How so?"

"Your love of knowledge. Your kind to others and not quick to judge as well."

He saw her smile at her and then move towards him. He didn't stop her, and he was curious to see what she was going to do. Now she was right beside him. He stood up and helped her up on to her feet. He then pulled her into an embrace. He held her for a moment and she didn't pull away from him.

He lowered his arms and hands to the small of her back. She looked up at him and he had the urge to kiss her beautiful lips. She tilted her head up and looked into his eyes. He saw in her eyes that she wanted to kiss him. So, he took a chance and gently kissed her lips. What he didn't expect was for her to kiss him back. He started to kiss her a bit deeper as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He held her closer to his body as their kiss went on and deeper.

He felt her push her own body into his and his arms tighten around his. He didn't want to let go of her. He wasn't sure if he could, but he knew he needed to. Then she felt her deepen the kiss more and knew that they were not done yet. After a couple of moments, he broke the kiss feeling heated. She looked up at him.

"I think that…um." He couldn't really talk.

"That kiss was amazing Draco. Maybe we should go to bed?" She questioned herself.

"Yes, that kiss was amazing. We should. Do you want to walk out together?"

"Not yet. Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione."

He watched her leave and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to leave quite yet. He went over to a chair and sat down. He sighed, and he couldn't get what happened out of his mind. He wanted her to stay, but he respected her at the very best. About a half hour later, he left the classroom and went to the Slytherin Boy's Dormitory to go to bed.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 16. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, he has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Hermione Granger.  
…

Chapter 16

She hurried to the Gryffindor common room. She was almost out of breath and she could not get the letter, the kiss and what he said out of her head. She knew that she need to be smart and think about this. But she wanted to be reckless, she wanted to follow her heart not her head. Once she was in the common room, she leaned against a wall to breath and take everything in. She didn't care who found her looking out of place. But she knew that she couldn't go on forever with this.

She started at the floor until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Harry, Ginny and Ron. She bit her lip, she wasn't sure what she was going to say. All four of them went over to the sofa and sat down. Ginny placed a gentle hand onto hers and she smiled a small one.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Draco. He wrote me a letter and then we made out. But I am still single. My choice. He wants me to think everything through before I make a choice." She quickly confessed.

"The one I helped him wright?"

"Yes. He said that he had your help and Pansy's."

She handed Ginny the letter, and the boys read it over Ginny's shoulder. Once, all three was done reading the letter twice they all sat down. Then they all looked at her. Ron was the one who wasn't shocked.

"What does your mind say Mione?" Ron asked her.

"That maybe I shouldn't." She confessed.

"What does your heart say?"

"Take the risk, see if there is something there."

"You always go with what your mind says. I vote follow your heart."

"I say follow your heat." Ginny said.

"Be careful but follow your heart for once." Harry said.

"You would support me?"

"Yes." All three said at once.

She smiled and then gently picked up the letter. She went up to her room and went to bed. She knew that the last task would occur tomorrow. She bit her lip as she didn't want to wait to tell Draco. She fell asleep quickly.

*Several Days Later: These events occur after the last task and after the remembrance of Cedric Digory*

Everybody was saying their goodbyes and heading home for the Summer. Things turned for the worse. Hogwarts lost a lovable student. The students lost a friend and classmate. But the worst of it all for Hermione, was seeing his father taking the death hard. She couldn't tell Draco about what she decided. But she left him a note in the classroom for him to write to her during the Summer.

She would be hoping that he would write to her. She sighed a bit as she thought about everything that happened between them. She saw Viktor approach her with a small smile. He gave her a small parchment and told her to write to him as a friend. She agreed and smiled. She searched for Draco, but she couldn't find him.

Her mind started to race, she started to wonder if he went back on everything he said. But then her heart spoke up, that she shouldn't give up. She smiled to her self as she found a place to sit. She leaned up against a pillar and smiled. Ron and Harry walked up to her and some pleasant words passed. Then they walked off to see the others leave and about a half hour later they head for home.

***At Hermione's home in her room***

She had just finished unpacking when she seen the letter, she smiled to herself at first. She felt somewhat hurt that she didn't see him. She was hoping that he found the note that she left for him in the secret classroom. She sat on her bed and opened the letter, she read it a total of four times. She knew that things next school year would be different. She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." She said.

Her mom opened the door and walked in. Her mom smiled at her and then sat beside her on her bed. She looked at her mom for a moment.

"Hermione, how was school?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It was interesting." She replied.

"How so?"

"Well I had two boys who liked me. I even dated one, but I broke it off because I felt nothing for him. The other guy, well that story is complicated. Then we lost a student in the tournament."

"Who are these two boys? Who passed."

"The first guy is a well-known famous quidditch player, Viktor Krum. The other one, I have gone to school with for almost five years, Draco Malfoy. The one that passed, was a classmate. His name was Cedric Digory."

"I certainly remember you speaking of Draco. The other two I do not know who you are talking about."

"It's alright mum, just talking to someone helps me."

"What is that in your hand dear?"

"It is a letter, that Draco wrote to me before the school year ended."

"May I read it?"

Hermione handed the letter to her mum. She watched her mum as she read the letter. Sher hoped that her mum might be able to tell her something so that she wouldn't lose hope. Once her mum was done reading, she folded the letter and gave it back. Mrs. Granger then looked at her with a smile.

"Sweetheart, do not lose hope. If he does in deed have feelings for you then he will write. Give him some time. It sounds like he is trying to look out for you." Her mum said.

Then her mum got up and left. Hermione started to rearrange somethings, she then looked around her room. She did miss her room. She sighed then went to her bookshelf. She found a new book that her mum or dad must have bought her. She picked it up and sat on her bed. She started to read the book.

About a couple of hours later, she started to doze off. She marked her spot in the book, then she placed it on her nightstand. She got off her bed and stretched. She went to her closet and pick some night clothes. Then she went and took a nice and long bath. About an hour later she was back in her room. She had said her goodnights and now she was headed to bed. She laid in bed until sleep took over.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 17. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.

I found some states on my story and I thought I would share. As of today, 3/16/18, there has been a total of 108 views and about 60 visitors. My top visitor country is the US, with a whopping 756 views and 188 visitors. Canada is second, Sweden is third, and the United Kingdome (England) is fourth. Please keep reading. Please keep reviewing, subscribing and visiting non-stop.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, he has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Hermione Granger.  
…

Chapter 17

The next day, Hermione went on a little stroll. She wanted to be alone for a bit. She wasn't sure why exactly, but she knew that she need some quiet to think things over in her mind. It has been an entire day since she has been home, she didn't expect anything not. But she was hoping against hope. Hermione sighed a heavy sigh, she rolled her eyes as she found her favorite tree to sit by and think.

After an hour, she finally decided to walk home. Once she entered her home, she saw some letters from her friends. She smiled to herself as she picked up the letters. She walked up to her bed room and sat on her bed. She opened Ginny's first. Ginny's letter just stated how much she missed her and asked about if things are different with Draco. Then Harry's letter was next, he was going on about how much he missed her. How he wished he was back at Hogwarts and then he asked about Draco. She read Ron's letter last. His letter, read that he was concerned about her and he wished that things would be different. But that he understands her decisions. They all had one thing in common. They want her to spend the night before school starts, at the Weasley's burrow.

She smiled as she folded the letters and then placed them on her nightstand. She went down stairs to talk with her mum and dad about spending the night. She found them sitting on the sofa. She sat across from them.

"Hello sweetheart, is everything alright?" Her dad asked.

"Yes, it is dad. But I do have a question." She replied.

"What would that be sweetheart?" Her mum asked.

"Well, my friends would like me to sleep over at the Weasley's burrow. Ginny and Ron live there with their twin brothers, mum and dad. Harry will be there most likely by the time the middle of Summer hits. Would it be alright if I spent the night there before school starts up?'

"We don't see why not." They said together.

Her parents decided that they would eat out that night. They went to Prezzo - Manchester Media City. It was one of Hermione's favorite spots to eat. Her mum, dad and she were laughing during dinner. She looked out the window and she could have sworn that she saw Draco. But she wasn't sure. She shook her head, she smiled as she listened to her dad's jokes about work. She knew that he always had the best jokes. After dinner they went back home, it had gotten late during dinner. Once home, she took a long bath and tried to relax her body and thought to herself that maybe she did see him. She smiled to herself as she felt her body relax to the fullest. She finally got out of the tub about a half hour later. She went to her room and threw her hair up in a bun. She then sat on her bed and picked up a book that no wizard or witch would read. It was a Stephen King book. The title was IT. She smiled to herself as she started to read the book a bit.

About a couple of hours later she started to doze off. She marked her spot and put the book down. She sighed and slid under her blankets. She quietly dozed off. She ended up having a pleasant dream about Draco.

**Inside of Hermione's Dream**

She woke up in her room to her mum calling her name in the living room. She got up and walked downstairs. She stretched along the way. She entered the living room looking around, then he stepped out of the shadows. When she saw him, she didn't believe her eyes. She walked up to him and he smiled at her in a huge smile. She returned the same smile. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He didn't let go of her for a bit. He finally let go of her and they went and sat down on the sofa.

Her mum left the room to give her some privacy. He looked her into her eyes and then he reached and gently took her hands. She looked up into his eyes.

"I have missed so much. I got your note in the classroom. Sorry I haven't been able to write." Draco told her as he looked into her eyes.

He then pulled her into his arms and tilted her chin up. He laid a gentle kiss upon her lips as he held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she pressed herself against him. She deepened the kiss and he responded with deepening the kiss more. He pulled her onto his lap as they continued to make out.

**Outside of her dream**

That is when she woke up in a sweat and she looked around.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 18. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.

Music that inspired me for this chapter: Adele "Rolling in the Deep"; Selena Gomez "Slow down the Song" "Come & Get It"; Demi Lovato "Heart Attack" "Cool for the Summer" "Sorry Not Sorry"; Katy Perry "E.T." "Dark Horse ft. Juicy J" "California Gurls ft. Snoop Dog" "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)"; Green Day "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" "American Idiot"

I found some states on my story and I thought I would share. 3/17/18: Top Views are 110 and Top Visitors are about 20. 3/18/17: Top Views are 81 and Top Visitors are about 20. 3/19/18 (Today as of 11:54 AM my time) Top Views are 12 and top Visitors are about 8. For the month of March the United States are in the lead with a grand total of 1,271. The second place goes to Canada with a grand total of 200. Third place goes to the United Kingdome with a grand total of 100.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: These characters are not my characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for the fun of it. Dramione is one of my favorite ships. In case you don't already know it's, a ship involving Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Summary: It is their fourth year. Things are changing faster than ever. Draco is finally seeing Hermione more than a know-it-all and mud blood. In fact, he has been crushing on her since their first year. Hermione is confused about her feelings for two guys. Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Who will Hermione end up with?

A/N: For the next 3 chapters, we will be in the perspective of Hermione Granger.

…

Chapter 18

Hermione couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. The dream didn't bother her, it excited her and made her curious. She was wondering why she had that dream. She got up and made her bed. She looked around and then started to bite her cheek. She walked up to her calendar and she saw that in a couple of day's it would be the 5th of June.

As she continued to look at the calendar, she heard a sharp sound on her window. She looked at her window and saw an owl. She opened the window and the owl flew in. She watched as the owl dropped a couple of letters onto her bed. She tossed the owl a treat and watched as it flew off. She didn't recognize the owl at the lest.

She walked over to the bed and saw three letters all addressed to her. She picked the top one up and saw beautiful handwriting on it. With the letter in her hand she walked over to the light switch and turned on the light. She returned to her bed and sat down. She slowly opened the letter in her hand. It read:

Ms. Granger,

My name is Narcissa Malfoy. I have been seeing something different in my son since he came home from school. He has already told me about his feelings towards you. But I didn't think that he would confess them so soon. I am not upset about this at all. I am just curious if perhaps you share the same feelings as he does. If so, my advice would be to tell him your choice.

I am rather intrigued by you, my dear. I understand once my husband heard from Draco, that he fell in love with you. He wasn't too happy. But I believe in time, my dear husband will come to terms with Draco's choices. I must say times are surely different than when we were your age. But I do hope that Draco doesn't end up like his father. I must warn you though.

If Voldemort does learn that Draco has fallen for you, you may be in more danger. But maybe just maybe, his mind can be changed by seeing the strength and intelligence in you that my son does. Perhaps, our two families can have a meeting to meet each other before the school year begins. Please write back to me and let me know anything you wish to discuss.

Mrs. Malfoy.

Hermione had to read the letter a couple more times, she was in disbelieve. She was utterly shocked that Draco's mum, a Black family member of all people, would be so open minded to her son dating a muggle born witch. She had picked up a parchment paper and a quill and began writing. She wrote:

Mrs. Malfoy,

Thank you for the beautiful words and honesty. I must admit that I was shocked to read your words and to see that you did write to me first. I will discuss with my parents about our families getting together before out fifth year. I can honestly say that yes ma'am, I do love your son. Draco has also for warned me the dangers of being with him, I am more than ready to confess to him my choice.

Is the differences that your seeing in him good or bad in your opinion? I am just very curious to know what is going on. I hope that you will write again. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.

Hermione Granger.

She then folded the letter up and placed it in an envelope. She wrote on the front to, Mrs. Malfoy and sealed the envelope. Then she placed the envelope onto her nightstand. She picked up the second letter, this handwriting was a bit sloppy and she didn't recognize it at all. She opened the envelope and slid the letter out. She slowly unfolded it. The letter read:

Ms. Granger,

My name is Lucius Malfoy, I am Draco's father. I do believe that we have meet a handful of times. Draco has confided in his mother and I about his feelings towards you. I understand that you are a muggle born witch. I do hope that my mind can wrap around him being with you. But I must instant that you think hard before you make any rash choices.

I understand that Draco has warned you about possibly of becoming in danger due to Lord Voldemort. I do not know his plans to be honest. But I also understand that you are already are on his list due to Potter. Perhaps it is time to rethink your friends, before it is too late.

I also understand that my wife would like our families to meet before the school year starts up again. I will do this for you, on one condition. You must promise that if you and my son do date, that you understand all the risk. That you can take care of yourself if danger does come to you. If you can promise me this, then yes, I will meet your family.

Mr. Malfoy.

Hermione looked at the letter shocked beyond words. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father didn't insult her once. Perhaps maybe he is trying to wrap his head around her and his son dating. She bites her lip as she started to think. She picked up another parchment and her quill. She decided that she would, no must, write to Lucius herself.

Mr. Malfoy,

I promise to you sir, that I do understand the risk. I am more than capable of protecting myself. I do not plan on Draco or anybody else to save me. For as thinking everything through, I can assure you that I have done nothing but this. I hope that you will have an open mind, when you do meet my parents.

Hermione Granger.

She folded this letter as well and placed it into a new envelope. She then addressed the envelope to, Mr. Malfoy. She placed the envelope on top of the one to his wife. She sighed and then leaned back against her pillows. She looked up at her ceiling and smiled to herself. Then she heard her father downstairs. She left the bed and went down stairs. She seen her dad in the kitchen.

"Good morning to Hermione." He greeted her with a smile.

"Morning dad." She greeted him back.

"You are up early this morning. Everything alright?"

"Just couldn't sleep at all."

"Would you like some tea?"

"A cup would be fine dad. Thank you."

They sat down at the table with their tea and scones. They talked for a bit as they age and sipped their tea. They laughed a bit, then her mum walked in all ready for work. They kissed Hermione on her forehead, then they left for work for the day. She walked back up to her room. She went to her bed and sat down. She looked down on her bed and saw the last letter. She recognized the handwriting. She didn't want to set herself up for disappointment.

She slowly opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. A small piece of paper fell out along with photo of an otter. She smiled to herself as she looked at the photo. She took the letter in her hands and slowly opened it. The letter read:

My dearest Hermione,

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write to you. I had to tell my parents exactly how I feel about you and what happened. I fear that by now you have chosen not to be with me. I hope that I am wrong, I miss your smile and laughter every day. I hope you do like the photo of the otter I sent to you.

I know that my parents wrote and sent you letters. I hope that doesn't make you change your mind either. I am trying very hard to convince my father to understand my feelings. My birthday is coming up very soon. I hope that we can meet. Please tell me the location you wish to meet at. There is so much going on, but all I can think about is you. Please write to me and tell me what you are thinking about.

Draco.

She read Draco's letter several times more. She couldn't believe that it wasn't a rejection letter. She smiled to herself as she picked up a parchment and quill. She wrote Draco a letter and then folded it up and placed it into its own envelope. She addressed this envelope to Draco. She got up off her bed and she heard a pecking noise on her window. She looked and seen the same owl. She smiled as she picked up all three of the envelopes and gave them to the owl. She watched as the owl left with the letters.

…

A/N: I will be working on Chapter 19. I do plan on posting it so all of you can enjoy reading it. This is my first story of fan fiction, so I hope that you all like, review and continue to read. Thank you so very much.

Unfortunately, I didn't listen to music for this chapter.

I found some states on my story and I thought I would share. 3/19/18 (Today as of 11:54 AM my time) Top Views are 147 and top Visitors are about 75. For the month of March the United States are in the lead with a total of Views 1K and Visitors 278. The second place goes to Canada with a total of Views of 155 and Visitor of 51. Third place goes to the United Kingdome with a total of Views of 109 and Visitors of 20.


End file.
